Blessed
by Loveland
Summary: Hermione thinking about her life with Ron, and their children, and how lucky she is. Oneshot. R & R please. Thanks.


_Blessed – _

I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters used in this story. They all belong to JK Rowling. R & R please. Thanks.

Hermione woke up, as the sun streamed in through the window of their bedroom. She smiled, it looked like a beautiful day. She looked over at the other side of the bed, Ron was already up, probably making breakfast for their children. Putting her feet onto the floor, a polished hardwood floor, she could hear Rose and Hugo laughing with their father, teasing him about his bad cooking. Hermione went into the kitchen, seeing the three most important people in her life. She kissed Ron good morning, and then took her breakfast out onto the front porch, sitting in the swing they had nailed up on their first anniversary. Ron came out with his coffee, and sat down next to her. He wrapped his arm around his wife.

"I love Sundays" He declared, kissing her again on the lips. "A day of relaxing. No work, no nothing".

Hermione looked out at the big blue sky, and thought that the world was a pretty great place to be in right at that moment.

"I've been so blessed" She said to Ron. She thought of all of the wonderful things in life one of which was her career, she had worked hard and found her way in the world. Ron looked up from his paper at her, and said

"And you deserved every bit of it, my dear". Hermione laughed, knowing that it wasn't true. There were so many people out there, who deserved this happiness, these blessings so much more than her. Though she wasn't a religious person, she sent up a little prayer to God, thanking for all of the good things in her life: Her husband, her babies Hugo and Rose, and her family and friends. Tonks and Lupin came to mind – They deserved to have had the chance to celebrate their son's life, to have a beautiful marriage, to see new sunsets and sunrises, rather than die early. Hermione had celebrated twelve beautiful years with Ron, starting with their small wedding, and now with their two children.

Hermione thought back to the night before, at some work function, Ron had looked at Hermione while he was talking to their friends, Harry and Ginny Potter, and in that look, Hermione knew what he meant. It was a look of "let's go, and just go to sleep". Hermione laughed at the thought. And late that night, she and Ron had been in their bed, not sleeping but instead just lying there, not saying a word. Until Ron had whispered "I love you, dear. Good night". It was amazing to know that you could say so much without uttering so much as a word. Hermione realised that not everyone had this gift of love. Certainly, she was lucky to be loved everyday, and not feel like she wasn't enough. Ron accepted every bit of her, head to toe.

That night, Hermione had dinner ready for not only her family, but Ron's family too. Harry and Ginny Potter were there with their children, James, Albus and Lily. Mr And Mrs Weasleycame with Bill and Fleur. It was a crowded night, around the dinner table. As Hermione looked around the table, filled with love and happiness, Ron squeezed her leg, and they looked at each other smiling. Hermione knew that she was blessed to have people she loved, and cared for with her right then. To see the generations of families together, to know that she loved each and every person at this table, even Fleur. She looked at her children, and her heart suddenly felt like it would burst with love for them. Even though Hugo was teasing Lilly, and Rose was rolling her eyes at her father, Hermione for once was not tempted to tell them off, instead content to watch this scene unfold before her. Laugher sounded out from the room into the streets where passer-bys stopped to notice the joy coming from inside the house.

After everyone had left, Rose and Hugo begged their mother sing them a song. Hermione sang the first words that came into her head,

"My darlings, it is time to sleep. The Day is done, the sun is tired.

The Moon is rising, full and shining"

They sat listening quietly to her song, and as Ron came up behind Hermione and wrapped his arms around her,

"Good night then, my dears. Sleep tight and don't let the bed bugs bite". Hermione smiled at them, before tucking them into bed, and turning out the light. She and Ron held hands back to their room, and turned out the last light in their house.


End file.
